Impurely Perfect
by MidnightEden234
Summary: From a RP between me and InnerBeast, Ichigo and Shiro have secret crushes on each other, but each want something a little different. Ichigo craves the blood in Shiro's veins, yet his soul mysteriously cries out to hold the other's. Shiro, well, doesn't know what he wants, but that could be because he has no idea of his own soul's true power... VampIchi and ?Shiro! HichiIchi
1. Prologue

**This lovely creation comes from a RP between me and InnerBeast. Ya best all be checking out their profile~ 'cause without them this wouldn't be here…**

**Hope that makes sense. x3**

* * *

He wiped the blood from his lips and pocketed the now stained cloth. His victim, a nineteen or twenty year old woman, lay dead on the gravel at his feet. The moon shone brightly, reflecting cold death in both the woman and his eyes.

Except his held the signs of ancient wisdom.

Ichigo turned from the scene and made his way out of the alley. He knew someone would discover the body, but none would know his fingerprints if they'd happened to find any.

Ichigo faced the moon, breathing in the night's fresh air, when shuffling was heard. His eyes flicked to the man approaching him. Ichigo turned pale when touched by moonlight, but he hardly compared to this stranger's glowing skin. He stepped towards the man, mesmerized by the strange glow, and was fazed when the man flinched away in fear.

The stranger's eyes, bright gold, widened in terror as Ichigo approached him. Ichigo broke free of the enticing trance the stranger put him under and realised just how bad things really looked. He was slowly approaching this man like some sort of animal while a bloodied and beaten body lay no more than a meter away.

And to make things worse… "K-Kurosaki?" …the stranger knew who he was.

Ichigo took his hands and pinned him against the wall. He thanked god that he'd just eaten because of how pleasantly addicting his classmate's scent was. Ichigo leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Go home, Shiro. Forget you saw this. Forget I was here."

Shiro's resistance faded. Fear fled from his eyes and his golden orbs dimmed lazily.

"You went out for some fresh air, never saw me, never saw her…" He murmured sweetly. "Go home."

Ichigo took three steps back. Shiro wobbled and took two forward. He walked away slowly, movements sluggish and robot-like, his expression calm and vacant. Ichigo could feel a headache coming along. He went home quickly, locking the door without a word.

Ichigo threw himself on his bed, heart beating at a slightly fast pace. "I can't believe it…" He murmured.

He glanced at the clock, _12:33 am…_

"Of all people… Why, why him? What was Shiro doing out so late?" Ichigo stared at the ceiling. He pictured the way Shiro's skin shone, the way his eyes sparkled, how his smell invaded every one of Ichigo's senses, how his voice shook him to the bone…

Ichigo shuddered.

"The moon says it all, but I still can't believe it." He rolled over, tucking his head into the pillow. "Shirosaki isn't… he's not like me at all. He's kind, he's smart, he cares about everyone… and yet, we're so alike. The two of us, dark souls…"

Ichigo punched the pillow. "Fate you are a cruel bitch… he is not of my world, and yet you want him to be mine. Keep it together, Ichigo. If he finds out about you he'll freak. If he joins your world his whole future will be lost. You can't have him, you can't let him fall..."

* * *

**So, there's the Prologue…**

**Chapter One will be longer, I swear! x3**

**If you like where this is headed, stay tuned!**

**Otherwise, well, thanks for reading!**


	2. Yes! Maybe No

_**One month later…**_

Shiro rolled onto his side, reaching out in front of him. In his dream he was surrounded by shadows. Dancing white figures greeted him with haunting red eyes and long, bony fingers. He ran past them all towards a place he knew was safe. Less a place, more a person.

Blood crawled across the pavement towards him. He heard his mother scream, his father cry, and the sweet call of _his _sanity just around the corner.

He was met by another figure, this one black as ink with fangs and claws and skin colder than ice. Shiro wrapped his arms around this figure, holding it tight. He looked up at its face, fighting to see who his savior was, seeing the dark eyes…

"Ogichi, get up!" His father hissed from the doorway.

Shiro, in his half asleep state, made the mistake of replying, "Gimme five minutes…"

His father marched up to him, frying pan in hand, and gently shook Shiro's shoulders. "You have school soon. You can have five minutes…" The frying pan steamed with heat and scorched Shiro's skin when his father pressed it on his chest. "…when I'm DEAD!"

Shiro screamed, jumping awake. His father smirked and went downstairs. Shiro went straight to the bathroom. He cleaned and wrapped up his wound, wincing in pain every five seconds, then got dressed and slipped out his window.

At school it was much worse. Shiro went straight to his locker, bumping into at least twenty people and ignoring the stabbing pain he felt when his bandages scratched against his chest. He was just getting out his science books when Rukia slammed his locker on him.

"Heya," she greeted.

"Heya," he mumbled, eyes not meeting hers.

Rukia's smile faded and she crossed her arms. "Alright, what happened?"

"I got the frying pan…" Shiro pried Rukia off of his locker, finished collecting his things and locked it up.

"Again!?" Rukia nearly shouted, causing some eyes to wander. She looked around, waiting for privacy, and then peeled back Shiro's clothing to see the bandages. "Damn it, Ogichi, you've gotta tell someone!"

"I can't…" Shiro hissed, giving her a warning glare that if she brought up the subject again there'd be trouble. Rukia, having enough sense to back off, backed down instantly. "Look, I'll see you later…"

"Yeah." Rukia sighed. "See ya."

Shiro turned away and headed for class. His English binder was tucked away neatly under his arm, and his science book he held in his hand. When he entered the room he put his books on the table and grabbed a laptop from the shelf. Frog dissection was the exciting topic of today's science class. Shiro rolled his eyes at the girls' shrieking and groaning, and he smirked when the boys acted all tough because he knew most of the boys were terrified too.

After a long lecture about where and how to cut open the poor deceased animal, the bell rang and Shiro happily left class. He walked with a small skip and ignored the burn he felt in his chest all in favor of reaching his next class early.

English wasn't his favorite, but he was good in it. However, the reason for the excitement he felt for this class was none other than the person he got to sit beside.

Shiro stood in the doorway. He took a deep breath, shook his hair from his face, and entered the room. He walked towards his desk, placed down his things, and sat. As he planted himself in the chair, he made an awkward and uneasy turn to his right and smiled at the brown eyes that saluted him.

"Hey Shiro," Kurosaki Ichigo greeted with his usual grin. Shiro's heart pounded in his chest when he heard 'Shiro' leave Ichigo's lips. He was the only one who ever called him that.

"Heya Ichigo. So, you ready for the Hamlet test we have today?" Shiro asked, feeling _smooth_ for once.

Ichigo's eyes sparkled in amusement, but it wasn't the test that had him so fascinated. "Oh yeah, this'll be easy. We've been studying the play for months. I feel like I've been reading it my whole life." He leaned in towards Shiro with an intimidating smirk. "What about you? Think you're ready?"

Shiro nodded, using his bangs to hide the faint dust of pink on his cheeks. "Sure thing. Easy as pie."

Ichigo chuckled and turned to face the front. Shiro followed suit. They both took out their pencils and waited for the teacher to pass out their tests. Ichigo finished with half an hour left of class. Shiro finished with about ten minutes left. At five the teacher let whoever was done leave early, so Shiro went to his locker and Ichigo followed him.

"So, I was wondering…" Ichigo started.

"If I had any lunch plans?" Shiro cut him off, unintentionally.

Ichigo chuckled. "Well, no… but, now I kinda wanna know that answer too."

"Oh…" Shiro bowed his head in shame. "Well… uhh, I don't. So, what did you want to ask?"

"If you had any plans after school," Ichigo answered. He smiled softly, slightly crooked. "I know a great Diner a few blocks from here. My treat?"

Shiro had a flabbergasted look on his face. Ichigo smirked and poked his nose, bringing Shiro back to the present. He blinked a million times in one second and stuttered his reply, "I… Y-Yeah… sounds g-good."

Ichigo chuckled. "Okay. I'll meet you here at the end of the day. We can walk or-"

"I have a car," Shiro blurted. He leaned against his locker, eyes starting to focus back on Ichigo. "I'll drive. You just tell me where to go."

"It's a _date _then." Ichigo gently squeezed Shiro's hand then took off down the hall.

"A date…" Shiro sighed dreamily.

o/o/o

The last two periods of the day were completely boring. Shiro could not stop thinking about Ichigo and how badly he wanted time to go faster. However, the more he thought about those two things, the slower time seemed to go.

Finally the bell rung. Shiro scrambled to get his things together. When he approached his locker he could see Ichigo waiting for him. He smiled and walked up to him. "Hey-"

"Hey. Look…" he sighed. "I thought about what I said earlier and…" Shiro felt his heart sink. "I'm sorry, I can't go out. And I mean it when I say it's not because of you. You're a brilliant and amazing person, Ogichi, but I just… I can't." With that Ichigo turned down the hallway and left.

Shiro bit his bottom lip, struggling to keep himself together. He forced his trembling hands to open his locker and get his homework together, but it didn't matter, he already knew he'd be getting nothing done that evening anyways.

He slung his black bag over his shoulder, slammed his locker, pushed past Rukia and slugged his way to his car. He slid in, slamming the door and knuckles turning red as he gripped the steering wheel tight. Then, with tears in his eyes, he drove home.

o/o/o

Ichigo sat on the roof, watching Shiro go. He felt all the stings and pain of regret, but he forced himself not to feel down. _This is for the best…_ He reminded himself. _I don't want him to die… I don't want __**him**__…_

But he did want Shiro. He wanted him so badly that sleepless nights became lengthy exotic dreams of himself and Shiro. He wanted the human more than he'd ever wanted anything in his entire life. And for once, he didn't want him for blood.

He saw Shiro not as food but as an equal. Shiro could read him, he could smile and laugh with him, he could understand him. Even though four hundred years separated them, Ichigo never felt closer to another being, and yet he and Shiro were still so far apart.

"What if we could be happy together?" Ichigo asked himself. He then shook his head. "No. I'd curse him and his soul to a life of suffering. It'd be selfish… I can't drag him down with me… But I've seen the way he looks at me, I know how he feels, I've seen into his mind… Even if it was just for a second, I can still tell that his feelings are true…"

Ichigo punched the cement beneath him.

"He'll hate me after he finds out what I am, if he finds out what I am… He'd never want to speak to me again, but by then he'd know the truth and that would put him in danger."

He patted his cheeks.

"You know what you need to do, this is the last time I'll think about it. He's staying out of my life and I'm staying out of his. Last choice, final decision. This is for his own good, and he's only gonna grow old and die anyways. He'd be better off growing old with a woman or a man, not a monster…"

Ichigo nodded, having seemingly come to a decision. He gathered his things and got down from the roof. Then he made his usual walk home.


	3. How Dare They Hurt You

"Don't come home with tears in your eyes, boy! You have no right to feel _sad _or _happy_ or even… even **anything!**" Shiro's father screamed, driving his foot deep into Shiro's body. Shiro's father was a tall man with a skinny yet chubby build. His breath always reeked of alcohol. He had a faint mustache and his hair had been shaved off.

Shiro cowered beneath him on the floor. He cried despite what his father had said, and cried louder each time he was kicked. When his father was finally finished, Shiro crawled up to his room. He lay on his bed, sobbing in both and pain and heartbreak. He slept without dinner and without a dream.

The next morning was a Friday, so that meant Shiro would be spared from his father's beating. He woke on time with his alarm and limped to the bathroom. He showered and renewed his bandages afterwards.

Shiro arrived early. He had time to plan something to say to Rukia that was a good enough excuse to get her to leave him alone.

He spent the rest of the day limping about, avoiding eye contact and just working. When English class came he wasn't sure if he was happy or disappointed that Ichigo wasn't there. The teacher mumbled something about Ichigo being sick then began the lesson.

At the end of the day the last thing Shiro expected was to find Ichigo leaning up against his car. He marched up to him and mumbled, "You're going to scratch the paint."

"Sorry." Ichigo said instantly, jumping forward. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Look, I thought you deserved a better explanation than what I gave you yesterday-"

"If you're here to give me the whole _'It's-not-you-it's-me'_ speech, it isn't the first time I've heard it," Shiro cut him off. He opened his trunk and tossed his bag inside. "I'll save you the trouble of giving the speech you probably took the whole day to prepare. Yes, I like you, but no, I don't care for whatever reason you have to bring me up and drop me down. I've been waiting since seventh grade for you to ask me out or for my courage to arrive so I could ask you. Sorry, Ichi, but that ship has sailed and it's about time that we both grew up."

Ichigo's shoulders slumped over. "Okay, got it…" His foot drew lines on the ground nervously. "I was just… I… I don't even know why I showed up anyways. It was stupid. Sorry I wasted your time. You won't be bothered by me again." He turned on his heel and walked away.

Shiro got in the car and slammed the door. Ichigo watched him drive away until a paper ball slapped him in the face. He picked it up and glanced at who threw it. He recognized her immediately as Rukia Kuchiki.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's Shiro's home address." She answered. "Open it."

Ichigo did. There was a terrible and childish drawing of a house, and the address was at the bottom of the page. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Are you giving this to me?"

"Shiro's been limping all day. He's getting worse by the second and I have a feeling that if he spends another hour with his father he'll be beaten to death." Ichigo's palm tightened into a fist. Rukia sighed and looked down. "I can't do shit, so please help him. I know you care about him as much as he cares about you. Do something, please…"

Ichigo nodded. "Yeah. I'll help him, I swear." Forgetting about his past resolve, he took off running.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo and grinned, eyes softly glowing red. "Run fast, Ichigo, the future of our kin rests on your shoulders." Her face slowly paled, her skin turning to ash. "It is already too late for me."

o/o/o

When Shiro got home he went straight to his room. He snuggled his head under his pillow and shut out the world, all its noises and all its light. This denied him of the knowledge that his father had appeared, hovering over him with a bottle glistening in his hand.

He tore open Shiro's shirt as he threw the teen across the room. Shiro smacked his head against the side of his dresser. He looked up in time to see his father storming over, foot ready to kick.

"I told you to eat with me…" He growled. "I told you to set the table. We were supposed to have dinner, a lovely feast I've been working on all day."

"You never said-" He was cut off when his father brought the bottle down on his head. Shiro slumped to the floor, arms unable to hold himself up.

"I did too! You ungrateful brat… I raised you an' this's how you repay me!?" He kicked Shiro again and again and again… until they were interrupted by the doorbell. Shiro's father dropped his bottle and stumbled down the stairs, leaving Shiro in a half conscious state.

"What do you want?" Shiro's father asked in a way that was almost welcoming.

"Hi, umm… sir, I was looking for Shiro." Said person's eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Ichigo's. He didn't have time to wonder what he was doing here, he just prayed for help.

"Sorry. He's busy and can't come to the door right now."

"Ah, well, you see sir, Shiro and I have a class project that we need to finish…"

"I don't care! He'll call you later!" Shiro felt the house shake, but didn't hear the door slam. Instead he heard stumbling, someone falling and someone else running up the stairs. He whimpered fearfully, expecting his father, but was relieved to see Ichigo.

"Did he do this to you?" Ichigo asked quickly. Shiro nodded and just barely registered that Ichigo had picked him up. He watched as the scenery changed from his bedroom to the bathroom. "Where's the medical aid kit?"

Shiro weakly pointed to a shelf above the mirror. Ichigo stretched up to get it and, just before it was in his hands, Shiro shouted, "Behind you!"

Ichigo didn't have time to turn around before a half empty bottle was broken over his back. He hissed in pain, falling to his knees. Shiro's father rounded on Shiro, but Ichigo stopped him, pushing him out of the bathroom.

Shiro's eyes widened as he watched Ichigo's wounds fade away. He heard his father scream and looked to see his terrified expression. He heard him cry, "Wha… What are you!?" before fleeing the house. Shiro watched his world fade into black.

o/o/o

He awoke in a strange place. He knew it was strange because what he was lying on was too soft and the air smelt nothing like alcohol. Shiro tried to sit up, but his body was too heavy and something was holding him down.

It was then that he realized he wasn't alone in this bed.

Ichigo had his arm around his belly, the only part of him that seemed to not be wrapped in bandages. He blushed but didn't move, for the sake of letting Ichigo sleep. He noticed, too, that his wounds seemed to sting but not hurt too bad. How long he'd been asleep, Shiro didn't know, but he hoped it wasn't for more than a few hours.

He looked Ichigo over, smiling at the peaceful look Ichigo had as he slept. He could feel Ichigo's heart beating and feel his warm breath. It was enough to lull Shiro to sleep. He had a smile on his face as he lay in Ichigo's arms, a silent conversation of promises seeming to happen as they slept together.

A promise of forgiveness, and a promise of protection.

o/o/o

**His heart is beating… let's see where dis goes x3**

**As a personal note: I'm asking for some SERIOUS feedback, please! I'd like to know where I can improve! Chapters will be fixed up according to what you, my lovely readers, see! This applies to all my fics! I'm in the 11th grade now and I really want to be an author, so if you guys don't mind pointing out any mistakes you see, I'd be really appreciative!**


	4. In The Lion's Den

When Shiro woke, Ichigo had him wrapped up in his arms, their faces so close Shiro felt like he was suffocating from Ichigo's presence. He sighed and tried sitting up, groaning loudly when his muscles seemed to all hurt at once.

Ichigo's eyes fluttered open, and it was then that Shiro noticed Ichigo had a silver band around his pupils that kept his brown caged. Ichigo let go of Shiro, frowning, and sat up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm alive…" Shiro murmured. "Why did you save me?"

Ichigo puffed up his chest. "I'm just that kinda gu-"

"No. No more of this." Shiro pushed himself, ignoring the pain he felt. "What I mean is… _how_ did you save me? How did you know where I lived? And… y-you… you scared away my dad."

Ichigo frowned. "Whatever that thing is, he isn't your father. No father would touch their son in such a way…"

Shiro looked Ichigo in the eyes. "Please… I need to know what's going on. I guess, what I really want to know is… _what_ are you?" He looked down. "You aren't human… I mean, I know this sounds crazy-"

"You're right." Shiro looked up at him, shocked. Ichigo sighed, "I'm not human… never was, not for as long as you knew me, and longer than that. Shiro, what I am is a monster, and you should be just as scared of me as you father was."

"But I'm not…" Shiro mumbled. He took Ichigo's hand and played with each finger. "You're not human, but you're not a monster. You aren't evil, Ichigo. I see you every day and-" His eyes widened when Ichigo put his finger to Shiro's forehead.

"I've hidden things from you. If you see what I do in the dark, you'll know I've never once willingly showed you my true face."

Shiro gasped as images flashed through his mind. He saw blood and tears, heard screams and shouts. There were a multiple of nightmares, and each one ended with Ichigo and him… "I see. I remember now… those blackouts, those lonely nights. They were really nights where I found you."

Ichigo nodded. He felt fingers snake around his thigh, could feel Shiro's heat as he pressed closer. "Shiro… what are you doing?"

"Shh… what I've wanted to do since I first saw you." Shiro's lips were against Ichigo's. Ichigo's eyes fell shut and he groaned, jumping when Shiro's nails teased his skin. He pulled Shiro closer. Moaning in delight at the human's taste, he pressed for more, soon finding Shiro lying on top of him.

Ichigo gasped and grabbed Shiro's hips, pulling him down for more friction. The human trembled and moaned above him, those gold on black eyes about as hungry and lustful as Ichigo.

Shiro instinctively snapped his hips when he felt a hand squeeze down on his member. He felt the zipper get dragged, _down, _the vibrations making him bite his lip to suppress the guiltiest moan he'd ever had.

And just like that, it was over. Ichigo pushed Shiro away and held him out with a bruising inhuman grip. "Please… stop now, before it's too late."

Shiro frowned and looked away. "I'm sorry…" he mumbled, climbing out of Ichigo's bed. Ichigo sighed and frowned at the loss of Shiro's heat. Ichigo's inhuman side pulled at his sanity, feeding him images of his darkest and most secret fantasies, and when he looked into Shiro's eyes he could see that Shiro was disappointed. Ichigo was, maybe, a little disappointed too that Shiro had listened to him.

"I'm young, compared to others of my kind… I haven't tamed this thirst. Now you know why I cannot see you, as much as I want to… I could kill you."

"You're a Vampire," Shiro murmured.

Ichigo nodded, looking down sadly. He noticed, slightly, that Shiro was still hard and had done nothing to hide it. Ichigo stood up and walked past Shiro. "I-I'll… make something for you to eat… I went shopping and got a bunch of cereals and fruits."

A smile tugged at Shiro's lips. "Thanks…"

The smile faded as Ichigo vanished from Shiro's sights. Damn. Ichigo felt better than he imagined he would, and they were _so _close too… but maybe Ichigo was right. There was definitely something monstrous about him, and Shiro couldn't deny that the orangette was something inhuman.

Shaking the previous events from his mind, Shiro followed Ichigo to the kitchen.

"Do you want to use the shower first?" Ichigo asked him without having to look up. "I can, well… let's just say blood smells sweeter when it's thick with lust."

Shiro blushed and looked up at the ceiling. "Y-Yeah… sure."

Ichigo heard him leave and a few minutes later he heard his shower running. After he was done chopping watermelon as a side dish, he stealthily stepped closer to the hallway. He heard muttered and angry words, followed by a soft gasp of his name. Ichigo hit himself in the forehead and returned to the kitchen.

_He wants you too… just take him. _Ain't gonna happen. _You sensed it already. He has a dark soul. All it would take is a single bite. _I **will not** make him into a monster. Many humans live their life with a dark soul and never become a creature of the night.

Ichigo reasoned with himself.

_But you were oh so close earlier… His blood smells amazing, even more so when he's hard._

"Lucky Charms…"

Ichigo was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Shiro speak. He turned to find him wrapped up in a few towels.

"You got lucky charms… they're my favourite."

Ichigo smiled and pointed to a cupboard. "Bowls are in there. Spoons are in the drawer below." Shiro nodded and was about to move when Ichigo made a beeline for him. "I took some of you clothes… they're in the guest room. Or at least, it _would _be a guest room if I could get the stupid futon working."

Shiro followed Ichigo to his 'guest' room. He looked around, the room was very simple. There was a shelf stacked with books and a brown dresser where his clothes were sticking out of. The futon, was indeed, still folded in the corner. He changed when Ichigo wasn't looking, then went back to the kitchen and got his food. "Thanks for taking care of me. I'll understand if you want me to go."

"Nonsense… You're staying here where it's safe. Don't worry about me. I'll just be out more often…"

Shiro nodded in understanding, and returned to eating his cereal. He watched Ichigo leave and as soon as he was gone, Shiro's fingers trembled and the spoon fell into the bowl. Now that he understood why Ichigo was being so distant, it hadn't helped with the pain. He still wanted the orange haired Vampire, in fact, now he wanted him more than ever.


	5. Ichigo's History

**1 Week Later**

_He smells… so good…_

Ichigo turned away from the kitchen. He was trying so hard to push thoughts of the white skinned human from his mind, but it wasn't working. Shiro's scent and skin tempted him oh so badly, but he had to get a grip. Quite literally his grip tightened around the coffee mug in his hand.

_He'll taste even better._

Ichigo held his breath when he approached the counter. Shiro was already sitting at the table.

_Just a bite. _No. _You know you want him. _But I can't have him. _So what if he becomes like you? Then you'll have him forever._

"Hey," Shiro greeted, and Ichigo had to force back his fangs before he spoke.

"Hi, how are you feeling?"

Shiro shrugged, muscles flexing beneath his shirt and revealing a bandage or two. "Better, I guess. I've been getting a little dizzy lately. That must be the pain meds."

Ichigo nodded and sat down beside him.

That's when Shiro leaned in to his ear. He whispered, "You look sick, Ichigo. Are you… hungry?"

_Like you wouldn't believe, _Ichigo thought, and wanted to say, but he bit his tongue. Ichigo nodded lightly and Shiro took his hand. When Shiro suddenly stood Ichigo's only instinct was to follow him.

"Don't do this," Ichigo suddenly breathed.

"Do what?" Shiro questioned, "I can't have you staring at me like I'm made of sugar-"

"That's not what I meant." Ichigo held his breath again and slowly backed away from Shiro. He pressed himself against the wall, as far away as physically possibly from Shiro. "I can barely help myself anymore. Damn it, Shiro… _You smell so good…_"

"Let me help you then," Shiro said firmly. "Please, you need it."

"I'm not going to bite you. I won't risk turning you." Ichigo looked away, until he heard something splat against the ground. When he turned back he saw that Shiro had slit his arm with a knife that had been sitting on the counter. Ichigo watched the red drip from his arm like a possessed animal.

"You don't need to bite me. I won't make you hurt me… but I'll hurt myself if it helps you."

"_Fuck_," Ichigo cursed. In the blink of an eye he was from against the wall to right beside Shiro. He took his arm and placed the wound by his lips. He greedily swallowed anything that would come out. Ichigo was slightly relieved that he didn't have to bite Shiro to suppress his cravings, but he knew that now he had a taste when the cravings returned they would be stronger.

"Good, good…" Shiro panted, unsure of what else to do. He ran his fingers through Ichigo's hair. "Did I help? Do you feel any better?"

Ichigo licked the wound clean then leaned his head back. He nodded as he answered, "A lot, actually."

Shiro's face lit up happily and he hugged Ichigo tightly. "I'm glad."

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Because I… I want to be here with you, _for _you…" Shiro placed his hands on either side of Ichigo's neck, Shiro's warmth seeping in through their contact. "You're the only one who's ever shown me any kindness. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. I've always liked you, Ichi…"

Ichigo shuddered at the sudden nickname. He found his own skin warming up, "Shiro… I want you to know that I'd do anything for you, and that includes hurting myself to keep you safe."

Shiro chuckled and gestured to his arm. "I think we both know where that'll lead us."

Shiro was right. There was no longer any point in trying to deny whatever feelings were growing between the two. It would only cause their self-destruction. There was still no way Ichigo was going to risk infecting Shiro's light, but with what the evening would reveal he realised that there might've been no choice in the matter.

* * *

"Did you know that tonight is supposed to be a full moon?" Ichigo asked Shiro after school.

Shiro snapped up from what he was looking at to face Ichigo. "Huh?"

Ichigo smiled, "Full moons… they bring out all the creatures of the night. It makes us feel…" He chuckled to himself. "…_alive._ We grow powerful when there's a full moon, which is why I need you to stay indoors."

Shiro frowned but didn't protest. He asked, "There's others like you?"

Ichigo shook his head, "Not exactly like me. Vampires are territorial, and therefore rare in some areas. In the world there are 13 main divisions. I'm considered an outsider, since when I was turned it was accidental, and so I'm part of the 0-division. Karakura is my land, and the other five members of the 0-division live around Japan. We don't believe in turning others. We'd rather just stick to ourselves, so there are only 6 Vampires in Japan. Meanwhile, in places like Germany or Britain, there's a lot more because they belong to the 2nd vision and 11th division, who believe in things like war and armies."

Ichigo noticed a spark of interest in Shiro's eyes. He couldn't help but feel a little prideful that his life was so interesting. Shiro asked, "What else can you tell me? What happens if another Vampire comes here?"

Ichigo chuckled, "Well… if another Vampire enters my land, and it's not one of the 0-division, I have the option to kill them or to summon a council meeting with the other members of my division."

"Have you ever killed anyone before?"

Ichigo's smile dropped. "As a matter of fact, I have. A Vampire started wreaking havoc several years ago. He said he was searching for the 'perfect soul'. The perfect soul is a myth, Shiro… apparently one person, born every 2,500 years, has a soul that's a mix between light and dark. As a result, they have the power of a demon, but can walk around in sunlight." Ichigo shook his head, "Anyways. I was their trump card, since no one knew I was born yet, as a Vampire I mean… And newborns are very powerful and very aggressive. I took the man's head."

Shiro took Ichigo's hand. "I bet you save millions of people. I bet, if it weren't for you, we'd all be slaves to that Vampire right now."

Ichigo smiled. "Thanks… I needed to hear that."

* * *

**I'm so sorry it's super short! I at least got 1000+ words on this chapter… my muse is dead at the moment, and I have serious writer's block. You can expect whatever stories that I update next to be dull or a little bitter. So much has happened to me in the past few months, and my depression is relapsing. I'll try to go on an update burst, and give ya'll everything I have. Thanks for reading! I accept anon reviews, so if you don't have an account you can still post a review! Thanks again!**


	6. Under the Light of the Moon

**Hello everyone! If you have a moment, I'd like to ask for you all to check out my original story, "Skykaila". You can find it on taskey, wattpad and inkitt! Thank you!**

**Also, happy birthday to our Ichi-berry! :D July 15th**

* * *

As soon as Ichigo and Shiro had gotten home from school, Shiro was met with an eager and excited orangette. Shiro was almost force-fed tacos, as well as home-made brownies. He enjoyed the food almost as much as he enjoyed watching Ichigo's eyes light up once he told Ichigo he liked it.

Once Shiro was stuffed, he settled down for a nap. Ichigo had been sitting beside him at this point, reading a book. He commented on how warm Shiro felt, and Shiro had suggested that Ichigo could cuddle with him. It was a joke at first, but Ichigo seemed to accept the invitation without hesitation. They slept for a while, just in each other's arms. It was like Ichigo had turned into a puppy. It wasn't like Shiro minded. In all reality, he enjoyed how cute and childish Ichigo had suddenly become.

After their nap, Ichigo went back to the kitchen to whip up popcorn and other snacks. Apparently tonight was going to be a movie-night.

"Remind me… what's got you in such a good mood again?" Shiro questioned, leaning over the back of the couch to observe Ichigo dancing about in the kitchen.

Ichigo gestured out the window where the sun was finally setting. The sky was lit up in a beautiful orange, almost as bright as Ichigo's hair. "The full moon is gonna be here soon! Oh, Shiro… it's so relaxing for people like me. It's like a monster-spa-day!"

Shiro chuckled and settled his chin on the back of the couch. He watched Ichigo take the popcorn off the stove, old fashioned as he was, and pour it into a bowl. Shiro's stomach growled as Ichigo poured freshly melted butter over top of the popcorn.

Ichigo grinned at the pale human. "Hungry, Shiro?"

Shiro was quick to respond, "Oh _hells _yeah!"

Ichigo chuckled and handed Shiro the bowl. "Sorry it's a little burnt… 400 years of practice, you'd think I'd learn not to burn food by now." Ichigo blinked. "Well, I mean, I suppose I don't get much practice with human food. I prefer being on my own after all."

Shiro pouted, "You mean… you've really been alone for 400 years?"

Ichigo shrugged, "Mostly? I think so… You don't really notice it after about 10."

"Ichi, that's… that's so sad."

Ichigo gave Shiro an empty smile. "It's my choice, right?" He sat down next to Shiro and placed a bowl of M&amp;Ms on the table. "Well then… I've got Netflix. Anything you wanna watch?"

"Mm…" Shiro shrugged, still concerned with what Ichigo had said before. He zoned out of his surroundings for a while. Had Ichigo_ really_ been alone for all this time? Shiro's heart ached just thinking about it. When he finally did tune back in, they were 20 minutes into a movie Ichigo had picked. The room had gotten much darker, and the moonlight was peeking in through the window.

"Oh, _yes…_" Ichigo's head arched back into the couch. His skin almost seemed to glow under the moonlight. His hair was a vibrant orange, and his eyes shone like they'd never had before. Shiro felt paralyzed next to this man, this _saint._

"Wow… Ichigo, you're beautiful…"

Shiro noticed Ichigo's blush at his comment. Ichigo replied, "And you… you're positively radiant."

Shiro coughed and looked to the side, his cheeks burning up in a blush too. Then Ichigo was suddenly in his face, the popcorn that had previously been in his hands now getting set aside on the coffee table. "What are you doing?" Shiro questioned.

Ichigo's relaxed expression had suddenly turned cold and serious. "Come with me."

Shiro gulped, but was in no position to deny the vampire's request. He walked with Ichigo into the kitchen. The orangette had moved swiftly enough that he was already there waiting for him, three plates in his hands.

"Catch!" Ichigo screamed, and whipped all three plates at Shiro.

Shiro yelped in fear. One second the plates were moving too quickly for him to see, the next they seemed to have suddenly gone still. Shiro grabbed two out of the air, and dodged the third as it started moving again. He snatched it once it had cleared his head. The plates were stacked in Shiro's trembling hands. "What did you do that for!? How did I do that!? Ichigo. Explain. NOW."

The vampire took the plates from Shiro's hands. "Do you remember what I said about Full Moons?"

Shiro blinked in confusion.

Ichigo sighed and placed the plates back in the cupboards. "Well…" He slowly shut the door. "They enhance a dark soul's abilities. Usually it only impacts fully-developed dark souls… but it seems like tonight's moon is powerful enough that they're affecting partially developed dark souls as well."

Shiro gulped in fear. "A-And what does that mean?"

Ichigo was next to Shiro in an instant. He grasped Shiro's shaking hands in his own, firm grip. "It means… It means that somehow, your soul has been awakened." Ichigo bowed his head, "Shiro, I'm so sorry… there's no way to stop a developing soul. Yours must have been awakened from your Dad's abuse. It's possible that I may have messed up at some point too, maybe accidentally placing some of my venom in your blood. It doesn't matter now…"

"I-Ichi…" Shiro whimpered, trying to catch the vampire's attention. "What's gonna happen to me?"

Ichigo realized he was scaring Shiro and quickly pulled him into his arms. "You're going to be fine, shh…" He could already feel Shiro's soul changing. "It's not gonna hurt, I swear. In fact, if you're lucky, you'll fully awaken tonight while the full moon is comforting you."

"Why me…?" Shiro mumbled.

Ichigo explained, "Everyone is born with a light or a dark soul. Most people live their lives never awakening. It's mostly in the afterlife that souls awaken, and even then it's usually only light souls that do. They become things like Shinigami or angels. Sometimes, as in your case and mine, a dark soul will wake on earth. I turned into a vampire due to my _hunger _for fighting. I'm not sure what you might turn into. It depends on your personality, but yours is very conflicting. You're so kind and gentle, which is abnormal for a dark soul."

Shiro released a nervous chuckle. "You'll help me, right? I… I trust you…"

"Don't worry. I'm here for you…" Ichigo smiled and helped Shiro to sit down. He yelped when Shiro was suddenly on top of him, pinning Ichigo to the couch with an inhuman grip on both his wrists. He watched as Shiro's eyes slit. "Shi-"

"Mmm… _Ichigo…_" Shiro moaned, leaning in close to the other. "I've wanted you so _badly_ for so long… I want… just a taste." Shiro's lips were suddenly on Ichigo's, and Shiro's tongue was delving not-so-shyly into Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo wasn't used to being dominated so easily. What's worse was that Shiro suddenly seemed to know all of his _weak _spots. A knee rubbed against his groin while he was denied breath in what was easily the most _passionate _kiss he'd ever received.

Ichigo let out a whine once his lips were finally released. Shiro nipped at Ichigo's neck, sucking on the vampire's skin. A dark, red mark was left behind. Satisfied, Shiro moved down to Ichigo's collar bone. He bit into Ichigo's flesh and released one of Ichigo's wrists when he heard the vampire gasp.

Ichigo's free hand immediately gripped the clothing on Shiro's shoulder, obviously looking for something to ground him and distract him from the pain. Meanwhile, Shiro's now free hand worked on ridding Ichigo of his pants. He'd gotten so far as removing the zipper, one hand squeezing the exposed bulge in Ichigo's boxers, before another sharp gasp from Ichigo sounded… "Shiro, you have to stop!"

Shiro threw himself away from Ichigo, landing on the far side of the couch. He slowly surveyed his work on the other. Ichigo's not-so-subtle erection stuck out of his open jeans, the vampire's cheeks were a deep red and his eyes were glazed thickly with lust. Shiro shook his head. _Had he really made Ichigo come undone? Just like that?_

"Shiro…" Despite his clearly shocked position, Ichigo began to chuckle. "F-Fucking… shit! Of _course _you just had to become one of _them…_"

Shiro blinked. "One of them? What are you talking about? Ichigo, what am I?"

Ichigo's chest was still heaving. A grin was out of place on his lips. "You're a demon, Shiro… they're the only things stronger than vampires. And... _fuck! _You're a demon of desire."

Shiro cocked his head to the side. "Does that mean… what I think it does?"

Ichigo leaned back against the couch. "You tell me. What can you feel right now?"

A dark grin appeared on Shiro's face, his slit eyes narrowing on Ichigo. "I can sense your desire for me, which you've been trying to hide for _so _long." Shiro crawled back on top of Ichigo again, his hand rubbing Ichigo's erection once again.

"And..?" Ichigo gasped through the pleasure. "What else…?"

Shiro locked eyes with the vampire beneath him. He felt something spark between him and Ichigo. "I… It's not a feeling, exactly… more like a truth. You and I… are meant to be."

"We are mate." Ichigo confirmed. "I knew since the beginning that you and I were two souls destined to become one."

Shiro licked his lips, and then licked Ichigo's. "Then why not indulge? Give in to your desires Ichigo. If your want is truly as strong as I sense, then… _damn it_, I want to feel all your passion."

"_Trust _me," Ichigo moaned. "There's nothing I want more than to give it all to you…" Ichigo hummed pleasantly at the kisses being placed down his chest. He didn't even put up a fight as Shiro undid the buttons on his shirt. "I just want to do things _properly. _You are not in your right mind-"

He was cut off by an aggressive kiss. It then occurred to Ichigo that there was no reasoning with Shiro in his current state. However, it was possible that he could distract Shiro long enough to calm him down. With that idea in mind, he struggled against Shiro's hold long enough to break free and stand tall. He beckoned for Shiro to follow him to the bedroom, where the moon shone in happily through the windows. Ichigo tossed his pants and boxers aside and fell back on his bed.

The other was on top of him in mere seconds, stroking Ichigo with his hand and exploring Ichigo's chest with his lips. Ichigo shrieked when teeth attacked his nipple. He was still rather sensitive despite his age.

He scowled when he heard Shiro chuckling.

Then Shiro's mouth dropped down low and all Ichigo could feel was the overwhelming heat surrounding his hard cock. He moaned into his pillow and cried out when Shiro's tight grip on his hips denied him the ability to thrust into his mouth. It was as though the devil himself had possessed the once fragile human, and Ichigo had the pleasure of, well, being pleasured by him. Shiro knew all the right places to touch Ichigo; it was as though he were reading an open book. Shiro looked up at the vampire. The newly-born demon was quite happy with how Ichigo had come so undone; panting Shiro's name with cheeks so red they would shame a rose.

"Ngh… Shi… I'm cumin'…" Ichigo gasped. It wasn't long before Ichigo released, and Shiro swallowed it all.

Just like that, it was all over. Shiro no longer felt the burning urge to ravish the man beneath him. If anything, he felt kinda sheepish at what he'd done. "Ichi, I-I'm so sorry… please don't be mad… I couldn't help myself… I-I-"

"I _know,_" Ichigo whispered, clearly exhausted. "You simply needed food. You're like an incubus now, Shiro, except you don't feed off of lust, but instead desire. I finally gave in to mine so you could feed."

"You… You did all that… just for me?"

Ichigo hugged Shiro close. "I love you, Shiro… I would do anything for you."

Shiro blushed and his heart beat like there was no tomorrow. He'd dreamt of hearing those words leave Ichigo's lips, but it was nothing like hearing them from the _real _Ichigo.

As they both drifted to sleep in the light of the full moon, it was quite obvious to both of them that things were about to change. However, despite their new understanding, neither of them could have predicted what was going to happen next…

* * *

**Teaser for Skykaila: It's hard to deny the past when it's cold, red eyes are staring you right in the face. Kim froze in sheer terror. There before her was a creature unlike anything she'd ever seen - a majestic, dark blue lizard, with sparkling scales. There was only one word for a creature like this: dragon.**

**I'm trying to get some popularity going for this story. I plan on entering it into a contest in November!**


End file.
